


Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

by unorganizedCrime



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cheating, College AU, F/F, Future Threesomes, Human AU, M/M, Polyamory, Slow Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unorganizedCrime/pseuds/unorganizedCrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama's had a crush on Hide since sophomore year, so it was a dream come true when they started dating. It was also a dream come true when he started dating his other crush Kaneki, at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Apartment Reminds Me of a 70s Fuck Pad, but That's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first kanetsukihide fic ever and my first tg fic so yay me! honestly its about time, ive been thirsty for this ship since forever

He’d been standing in front of the door for what seemed like an hour the least and somehow the rain didn’t urge the man to try on knock on the door. To say he was nervous was an understatement, he was sure that he’d fixed tie at least twelve times while he was out there. This was going to be the first time he was at his apartment, nonetheless alone with him at the apartment. There was so much that could happen when you’re alone with your boyfriend... Tsukiyama blushed at the thought, but shooed it away, no use getting excited before anything even happened. Really, there was nothing to worry about, he came prepared and he was on time.

Tsukiyama glanced at the bouquet of flowers on the dining table and smiled at his choice in flowers. There was an array of peach roses, asters, gypsophilas, and other creamy colored flowers. Each flower was chosen to act as a physical love letter. He turned the flowers around a little and felt himself feel confident enough to at least knock once. Tsukiyama exhaled shakily and tried to put on his best smile. He straightened up and tried to pose seductively.

Posing in front of the apartment at least ten minutes, the man’s face dropped and he knocked again. A little harder this time in case he hadn’t been heard. Hands on his hips, the man waited for a moment before hearing muffled commotion and crashing from behind the door. After some yelling, the door flew open and his boyfriend greeted him with a bashful smile.

“Hey there, fancy seeing you here,” Hide chuckled with a lazy smile. He tried leaning against the door frame, but almost fell and decided to just hold it.

“Yes…well, I brought you gifts _mon amour_ ,” Tsukiyama said slowly as he lifted up the bouquet. He glanced inside the apartment to try to see what caused all that racket, but Hide moved into his view. He couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or not.

“Oh for me babe? You’re such a darlin’,” The blond cooed with a horrible Southern accent as he took the flowery gift. Tsukiyama winced a little at the imitation, but tried to hide it, after all this was his boyfriend by choice. “They’re really beautiful, knowing you I bet they mean something really sappy.” That made Tsukiyama blush out of pride.

“Well, maybe. Anyway let me in, _il pleut_ cats and dogs out here, _mon petit_!”

“Oh right, right, sorry! Come in, I wouldn’t want your expensive clothes to like melt or anything!” Hide ushered the man inside and locked the door behind them.

Once inside, Tsukiyama started his inspection of the small complex. Looking around he was glad that it wasn’t _terribly_ messy, definitely much better than expected, but the décor certainly was something. There was a bright orange shag rug under a coffee table in front of a cheetah print sofa and beaded placemats on said coffee table and in the TV display case. The walls were painted some off shade of purple with some weird avant-garde scuptures hanging in random spots. There were some polka dot curtains and an obviously artificial plant beside the window. Hell, he could see a lava lamp in the kitchen by the toaster.

“Does it pass the test?” The blond said from behind.

Tsukiyama jumped and turned to face his boyfriend, “ _D-désolé_ , _mon petit_! I was just…admiring your choice in décor, it’s very interesting.”

“Yeah, Kaneki said the same thing when he first visited,” Hide snorted. “It was pretty hard to find a lot of this stuff, but after doing some thrift shop hauls, here we are!”

“Well, it certainly…captures your, uh attitude. Fits you perfectly.” Tsukiyama strained. He promised himself, no matter how Hide’s apartment looked, he wouldn’t insult the boy’s décor until his fourth visit. Then he would arrive prepared with home décor in tow.

The two awkwardly stood around for a while until the Hide told Tsukiyama take a seat on the sofa while he put the flowers in a vase. Gingerly taking some steps to the fashion faux pas, he slowly sat down and was almost swallowed by seat cushions. He gripped around the sofa and tried to pull himself up, but everything was so soft he was basically pushing himself in more. Tsukiyama was sure that the animal’s ghost was in this sofa and trying to eat him. He tried hopping up and ended up falling on his face. Before he could get swallowed up again, he rolled onto the floor. He might have to redecorate on the second visit instead.

“What are you doing on the floor, silly?” Hide laughed with drinks in his hands. He walked over to Tsukiyama and sat at the edge of the sofa cushion without being swallowed.

“I-I was, looking…at-at the rug! It’s really nice and orange, like you.” Tsukiyama smiled nervously as he pat the furry carpetry.

“Cute,” Hide smiled and leaned back a little. “You can sit on my lap if the sofa’s isn’t for you.” Tsukiyama blushed out of embarrassment and quietly declined.

He copied Hide by sitting on the seat’s edge and made sure he wasn’t too close to the other boy. It wasn’t like he wanted to seem eager, after all Hide should be the one to make the first move in his own apartment. Unfortunately, Hide never made any move to come closer or even invite him to cuddle. Tsukiyama smiled as he took the drink and took a small sip as he tried not to inch closer. Tsukiyama wondered if he took it the wrong way, if Hide thought that Tsukiyama was so turned off by his apartment that romance was out of the question, which would be a reasonable guess. But he was willing to overlook trashy 70s décor for someone like Hide. Tsukiyama had overlooked a lot about Hide to be quite frank. From the blond’s corny, but cute, jokes to his bad dye job, he lowered his standards considerably to date the blond. Thankfully, it was totally worth it.

“So, I’m guessing you didn’t bring the Econ homework.” Hide said slowly. Tsukiyama blanched, he forgot there was an actual reason for him coming by.

“It may have slipped my mind,” Tsukiyama said taking a long sip of his drink.

Hide laughed and put his glass on the floor before finally scooting closer to Tsukiyama. He slid his fingers in Tsukiyama’s free hand and smiled when the man looked at him. “It’s ok, I didn’t really want to do homework anyways,” he said in a low voice.

Tsukiyama’s eyes darted from Hide to their now joined hands and back. He swallowed and felt his cheeks heating up. The words made Tsukiyama sweat, he sweat more than he had in his life. Was this starting now, so quickly? He’d fanaticized about this moment so many times, all ending beautifully, which was fine in his head but in action? Sure, he knew what came with being alone with your boyfriend, but he wasn’t sure if emotionally prepared for it.

He had to be cool, couldn’t freak out and make Hide think he’s all excited over a simple hand hold. Tsukiyama fixed his posture and took a deep breath through his nose. When he was about to lean onto the boy, Hide started to laugh.

“Relax! Are you getting all hot and bothered over holding my hand? Wow, I thought you were more suave than that Tsukiyama.” Hide teased and started to rub his thumb over Tsukiyama’s knuckles. Tsukiyama blushed more and Hide laughed.

“E-enough! I’m not h-hot and bothered, just surprised. I wasn’t expecting you to-.”

“Hold your hand?”

“Make a move.” Tsukiyama said flatly and took his hand back. Any sign of embarrassment was gone by now and he could feel himself cooling off pretty quickly. Crossing his legs, he pointedly turned away from Hide, intent on staring down the small TV.

“Aww, babe don’t be like that! I just wanna show you some love!” Hide whined and draped himself around Tsukiyama. He put all his weight on the man until he fell on the side of the couch.

Tsukiyama huffed and glared at the blond, but didn’t try to push him off. The blond fluttered his eyelashes and wiggled up Tsukiyama’s body so his head rest on the man’s chest. Tsukiyama kept pouting for a while before giving in and grudgingly hugging Hide back. Making a happy noise, Hide kissed Tsukiyama’s chin and started to gently kiss along his jaw. Tsukiyama’s toes wiggled as Hide kissed closer and closer to his ear and made a noise when he started to tease the end of his earlobe.

“I! I should take off my shoes!” Tsukiyama jolted up sending Hide on the floor. “ _Mon amour_ , _désolé_! Are you ok?” Tsukiyama moved to help the blond up.

“I’m ok, I’m ok.” Hide laughed as Tsukiyama propped him against the sofa. “At least I know what spot to avoid,” he laughed again.

“ _Non_ , _non_ , I was just surprised. I mean, i-it’s been a while, to be honest…” Tsukiyama swallowed and sat on the floor next to Hide.

“Oh.”

Tsukiyama fidgeted a little at his boyfriend’s curt reply, and thought he should’ve stuck with the shoe excuse. They sat in another awkward silence before Hide started to take Tsukiyama’s shoes off. He smiled at Tsukiyama and started to rub the man’s feet.

“We can go slowly then, it’s ok. Lets me stall on showing you my bedroom.” Hide chuckled.

Tsukiyama smiled and relaxed a little. “Ah _merde_ , how bad does it look?” Tsukiyama joked and rest his head on the cushion.

He watched as Hide rubbed into the soles of hi feet then worked his way up. Eventually, he took Tsukiyama’s socks off. Every now and then he’d wiggle his toes for Hide to playfully tug on them.

“Hide, _thank you_. For inviting me.” Tsukiyama almost whispered and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear.

“Of course.” Hide said softly. He took Tsukiyama’s hand and gently kissed it before continuing his massage. “But next time bring the homework with you.”


	2. You Can't Avoid the L Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyama goes over to Kaneki's dorm with bag of books and flowers, but leaves with more than he came with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see a lil longer right?

Once more, Tsukiyama found himself in front of a familiar looking door but this time he wasn’t as nervous. Looking down at his current bouquet, he felt proud in his choices. This time it was an arrangement of heliconias, myrtles, kalanchoes, and a few lemon blossoms here and there. Better yet, it wasn’t raining so he didn’t have to worry about and keepng his hair bone dry. Today was going to be pretty good, if he didn’t so himself. This time, he remembered to bring what was asked.

With a satisfied smirk, Tsukiyama rhythmically knocked on the front door and ran a hand through his already perfect hair. The door slowly opened after a moment and his boyfriend greeted him with a soft smile.

“You’re a little early,” Kaneki said as he successfully leaned on the door frame.

“I couldn’t be away from you for too long, _mon cher_ ,” Tsukiyama flourished and gently handed the white haired boy the bouquet. “I brought you another gift, I’m sure the last one has wilted by now.” He smiled and let himself in.

Kaneki stumbled to make way for the other man and looked over the fanciful gift before locking the door behind them. “No, I think it’s still got a week left in it,” he said and lead Tsukiyama into his room. From Kaneki’s room door an overpowering rosy aroma assaulted Tsukiyama’s senses and once he saw the amount of flowers that were in the room it made sense. He might have to ease up on the flowers just a little.

“There’s so many…” Tsukiyama muttered as he fingered some forget-me-nots.

“Yeah, who’s fault is that? Touka’s been asking me if I’m opening a flower store.” Kaneki said while carefully putting the flowers in a vase. He rested them on his dresser next to some ranunculuses and orchids.

“ _Désolé_ Kaneki, I only wanted to show you how much I cared about you.” Tsukiyama apologized and took a seat on the bed.

“You’re just lucky Touka and I aren’t allergic to pollen,” Kaneki sighed, “but I do like them. Their messages are a little cheesy.”

“Don’t you like cheesy?” Tsukiyama beamed. Kaneki didn’t answer, but the blush on his face said enough.

“Anyway, did you bring the books?” Kaneki huffed and looked at the totes Tsukiyama brought with him.

“Of course! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t live up to my promises?” Tsukiyama quickly opened the bag and poured its contents onto the bed. He definitely brought what was expected, perhaps a little too much, he thought. Moving closer to the bed, Kaneki picked up a book and skimmed the blurb before picking up another and repeating this several times.

Every now and then, Kaneki and Tsukiyama would have an impromptu book club meeting, and each meeting they’d pick books from a certain genre. This time they’d wanted to try something that was still a little dark and had tragedy, but a little lighter than their usual reads. The only choice had to be murder mysteries. Kaneki had to depend on Tsukiyama to supply these since the other boy never really touched this genre. The closest he’d been was with The Black Goat’s Egg and even that could vaguely be considered a murder mystery. He moved the books over to make some space to sit down and comfortably browse each book. There was quite the selection, it made Kaneki wonder if this was some sort of guilty pleasure for Tsukiyama.

“There’s definitely enough so that we won’t run out anytime soon.” Kaneki said skimming the blurb of one called All She Was Worth.

“Of course, I made sure that we would have a lot to talk about too.” Tsukiyama smiled.

“Yeah, let’s choose which one to read first a little later.” Kaneki said putting the books away, except for the last one he skimmed, it sounded like something he could get into.

Putting the bag of treasures on the ground, and the other book on his nightstand, Kaneki moved further onto the bed and motioned for Tsukiyama to join him. Scrambling to the other boy’s side, Tsukiyama sat beside Kaneki but made sure to leave a little space between them. He really couldn’t be too sure. Kaneki didn’t really seem to notice and even if he did he was too busy making cow eyes at Tsukiyama to really care.

Tsukiyama met his boyfriend’s gaze for a few minutes before getting shy and looking away. It was hard to keep up with the intense gaze Kaneki gave him, but he did his best, to show the boy he didn’t mind the attention. Biting his lip, Kaneki scooted over so that their shoulders were touching and gently laced their fingers together. Tsukiyama felt his cheeks heat up and tried will himself not to sweat.

“Tell what each flower means.” Kaneki said softly.

“W-which one do you want to hear about first?”

Kaneki looked around the room. “All the camellias.”

“Well, the white ones mean I think you’re cute, the blue and red ones mean I was thinking about you, and t-the pink ones were I was longing for you.” Tsukiyama blushed a little more, hoping that last part would go unnoticed.

“Isn’t thinking about me and longing for me basically the same?” Kaneki asked.

“N-not necessarily. I mean they go hand in hand, but I can think about you without longing for you.”

“Yeah? Elaborate for me.” Kaneki asked feigning ignorance, but by the way he was rubbing Tsukiyama’s hand he got the idea.

“I me-mean, sometimes I’ll think of you when I’m at a restaurant and I think of something you’d like from there or see a show I’d want to watch with you. But,” Tsukiyama swallowed hard and felt his ears get warm, “I’ll long for you when I’m lonely or feel like I can’t bear to be away from you.”

Now it was Kaneki’s turn to blush. The boy’s breath hitched at the confession and he squeezed Tsukiyama’s hand before moving to cup his cheek. Tsukiyama looked at him and felt his heart skip a beat at the gentle expression Kaneki had on his face. “Which of the flowers you gave me means love?” Kaneki whispered.

Tsukiyama felt his blood run cold and now he was sweating for a totally different reason. He’d made it a point not to choose any flowers that meant love because he never wanted to be stuck in a situation where he’d said ‘I love you’ to one boyfriend first. Of course this put him in a tight spot because if he just said none, Kaneki might not want to see him again for a _very_ long time. He could lie, but he gave Kaneki a florigraphy book as a gift once so the boy was bound to find out one day.

Kaneki started to gently kiss Tsukiyama’s neck and mouth the skin a little. “Why’d you get so quiet? Do all of them mean love?” Kaneki said on his skin. Tsukiyama shuddered and rest a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I won’t tease you if they really do.” Tsukiyama could feel Kaneki smile.

“N-no it’s not all of them, it’s actually,” Tsukiyama squeezed his eyes and prepared himself to get booted when he remembered the myrtles in today’s bouquet. A stroke of luck and genius! His eyes flew open once he had his saving grace, “the myrtles! Th-the bouqet I gave you, uh today. Just, didn’t wanna spoil it f-for you.” Tsukiyama chuckled nervously. He barely saved his ass.

Kaneki hummed on his neck, not really caring what the flower was at that point. He’d started leaving hickeys on Tsukiyama’s neck while playing with the hem of his shirt. Tsukiyama felt butterflied in his stomach and Kaneki to try and calm down. It didn’t help that Kaneki’s tongue started to flick against his skin. Tsukiyama tried his best to be quiet, he couldn’t let Kaneki know how loud he could get as yet. Slowly starting to kiss up his neck to his jaw, Kaneki gently pushed Tsukiyama on to his back and hovered over him. Kissing and sucking up his jaw a little more he started to nip at Tsukiyama’s earlobe. Tsukiyama began moaning but quickly turned it into a cough and suddenly sat up, being careful that Kaneki wasn’t thrown off the bed.

“I ju-just remembered, Matsumae wanted me home early! F-for dinner!” Tsukiyama laughed nervously and stood up. He started to fix his clothes and hair while Kaneki lay there slightly confused.

“O-ok, I guess I’ll, uh see you later?” Kaneki slowly sat up and moved to get up as well. “Uhm, I’ll walk you out.”

“Th-thank you for inviting me, I really had fun!” Tsukiyama smiled as he started to pace towards the door. Kaneki trailed behind and watched as Tsukiyama tapped his feet while hugging himself.

“Right…uh I-I wasn’t going to do anything,” Kaneki said quickly as he pulled out his keys, “I mean nothing you wouldn’t want, I hope you know that. Just say stop and I’ll stop.” The boy said it so sternly, but he wasn’t looking Tsukiyama in the eye. Tsukiyama had to sigh, if he didn’t hurt his boyfriends physically he hurt them emotionally.

“No, I know Kaneki, I know you wouldn’t.” Tsukiyama cooed and cupped Kaneki’s cheek. “You would never hurt me like that, don’t worry it wasn’t that.” Kaneki loosely held on to Tsukiyama’s wrist for a while before nodding and unlocking the door. Tsukiyama slowly walked outside and gave the boy’s hand a small squeeze before properly stepping outside. The two exchanged bashful smiles for a while.

“T-Tsukiyama,” Kaneki licked his lips and dug his nails into the door, “…I love you.”

Before he could even give a response, the door was slammed in his face. Tsukiyama stood there frozen, he never planned for when his a boyfriend would say ‘I love you’ before the other. He could feel his heart sink as he knew, there was definitely more I love you’s to come after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is the only speedy update youll get like after this im, unfortunately, not gonna be that fast  
> well as fast as you'd like, but i will do my best not to abandon this story! also
> 
> heliconias: great returns  
> myrtles: can also mean affection  
> kalanchoes: lasting affection  
> lemon blossoms: fidelity in love (you messed up tsukiyama smh)

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna have them go at it in this chapter, but tsukiyama is more classy than that amirite? anyways sorry for it being so short ill try and up the ante each chapter, also
> 
> peach roses: desire  
> asters: love  
> gypsophilias: innocence


End file.
